Stuck in Heathers
by Author-chan210
Summary: Karkat Vantas has always had it rough so much so that his life came to a complete stop at his own hands, but before he ended his life, it kind of sounded like something familiar can you guess what? That's right his life read completely like the movie/musical Heathers. But what happened that caused Karkat to end his life so violently? Read and find out!


Ever since the merging of Derse public school and Prospit Private academy some bad shit went on involving two 'prestigious' students from the infamous Prospit academy; Gamzee Makara and Karkat Vantas. In their freshman year Gamzee brutally murdered two students, who were formally attended Derse, making them look like suicides, and even going as far as to write fake suicide note for them, in their own hand writing, which is a skill his classmates say he never possessed. Some students say that his supposed lover, Karkat, was in on it, but there was no formal evidence to tie him, or Gamzee, to the alleged murders. They're stories do not end pleasantly, and unfortunately they both died. Gamzee, in an effort to destroy the cess filled abyss he called school, ended up blowing himself up in the football field. Another rumor, that is still flying around the school today, is that Karkat ended up witnessing Gamzee's demise, and out of grief, or social affliction, it is very unsure which one it was, ended up taking his own life. Some student say that you can still hear their ghostly wails telling you to join them by taking your own life.

Karkat and Gamzee didn't really have any friends, but some students say that Karkat, after coming out of the bathroom, stumbled back to the bench he laid claim to before the beginning of freshman year, where his old friend, Sollux Captor, was sitting at the time waiting for his girlfriend. As soon as Karkat sat down, Sollux began to notice that something was off about his former friend. That's when he rolled up his sleeves to find the horrendous crime that Karkat had committed. He put pressure on the wounds, shouting at anyone who would listen to him, to call an ambulance, but sadly the ambulance never arrived, and that's how the rumor of Karkat Vantas dying in Sollux Captor's arm was born.

But unknown to everyone, except Sollux himself, it was no rumor. Karkat really did end up dying in Sollux's arms he can still remember how cold his small body was, and how deep the cuts were on his wrist, and how much blood was oozing from them.

It's true that Sollux and Karkat were the best of friends, before he transferred from Prospit academy to Derse, and that his suicide probably hit Sollux the hardest, but it was not unexpected, and was only a matter of time. It didn't take that long before the whole school forgot about the horrible Derse-Prospit tragedy. It was so terrible that the school even changed their name to Skia Institution. However one week after changing the name of the school, so that anyone in the next ten years who looked it up couldn't tie them to the scandalous incident that transpired in their walls, Kankri, Karkat's older brother, along with the school, and their dad gave Sollux permission to go through Karkat's locker to throw out the remains of Karkat Vanats, and what Sollux found was truly heartbreaking.

What Sollux found was Karkat's diary. Sollux couldn't bring himself to even open it, so he shoved it in the back of his locker until the beginning of Senior year, when even he forgot about Karkat, and it was like some force wanted him to find it, and open a floodgate of memories. Now these memories of Karkat weren't good or bad Sollux didn't know what they were, but he was about to find out as he sat down at the bench with his bagged lunch ignoring everyone around him just to read this diary, and this is what he found-

 _September 1, 2009_

 _Dear Diary,_

 _I think I'm a good person I believe that there's good in everybody, even though we all curse like sailors, but here we are first day of freshman year, I've already been questioning who the fuck everyone is since middle school, but what really stood out the most this year was the fact that Prospit private academy and Dresite public school were joining together to form one mega school. Not only was I going to have deal with the assholes at this school, but the assholes from a different school._

 _The only person who I thought wasn't an asshole was my moirail, and best friend Gamzee Makara. He was a tall indigo blooded troll with a heart of gold. He understood my anger better than anyone, and I couldn't be more thankful to have him in my life, even though I don't act like it sometimes I'm pretty sure he knows exactly how much I love him._

 _Like in a totally friend-moirail way not in a matesprit way what!-_

Sollux had to pause, stop, and laugh at Karkat's childish behavior

 _-As I am writing I can hear the chanting of students, from both Derse and Prospit, chanting the words 'freak!', 'slut!', 'burnout!', 'poser!', 'lardass!', ect. throughout the halls, but what else is to be expected from a high school, it's like middle, but worse._

 _But really what happened to us we were so tiny, happy and shiny, playing tag and getting chase. I guess that's what you get for combining schools._

 _I can still hear the students of this so called school reciting the same words over and over again as if it were some kind of satanic ritual. 'Freak!', 'slut!', 'loser!', 'shortbus!'. I especially love that they kept repeating the word 'freak' over, and over again to remind us what little heathens we all were, especially me the biggest freak them all with mutant red blood. Even though I was ostracized from the society, that I wanted to desperately be apart of, there was one person I found comfort in, and that was Gamzee. He was there for me when it seemed like I had no one, when I lost my one and only friend, Sollux Captor.-_

Sollux couldn't help, but let a single yellow tinted tear trickle down his face, from being mention in his diary after three years of being apart, but soon a small trickle turned into an ocean of tears, earning the attention of the coolest cool kid that Derse ever produced, Dave Strider, who noticed the distressed Sollux and took a seat next to him.

"What's up Captor?" he asked.

"Nothing just doing some light reading," he sniffed.

"Oh then what're you reading?" Dave continued to ask.

"A diary . . ." Sollux hesitated to say.

"Woah whose diary are you reading? Feferi's!" Dave chuckled.

"Actually I'm reading Karkat Vantas's diary," Sollux admitted.

"You mean that kid who killed himself three years ago?" Dave asked.

"Yeah he used to be a friend of mine before I transferred to Derse. . ." Sollux said dreadfully.

"Oh I'm so sorry," Dave said sincerely.

After a few minutes of awkward silence Sollux finally asked, "Do you want to read along with me?"

"I thought you'd never ask," Dave said.


End file.
